


Final Exit

by LuciferReborn95



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: AMV, Character Bashing, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, No Romance, Regret, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferReborn95/pseuds/LuciferReborn95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AMV-inspired One-Shot] A.U. Takes place in the 10th volume of the Light novels. After he was bashed by the entire Occult Research Club, Issei decides that he is not worth it, and makes his decision. Warning: Rated M for OOC!ness, and Suicide/Major character death. SEQUEL IS ON THE WAY!<br/>ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exit

**EARLIER TODAY (Taken from the light novel vol. 10) (Issei's POV)**

"….Ise, will you protect me?"

…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

….

I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me…..

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment I said that.

"-! Baka!"

She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

….

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."

Kiba makes a sigh.

"….N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."

Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"….You are the worst."

Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san.

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

…..Seriously?

Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…

I really don't know.

No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..

It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"

I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phoenix mother and child…

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa.

It looks like I'm the biggest villain here.

…..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

**3** **rd** **Person/Current time. (Mandatory song: "Final Exit" by Fear Factory.)**

**Instrumental Intro:**

_"It's quite an experience_  
to hold the hand of someone  
as they move  
from living to dead."

"Final Exit...  
The practicalities  
of self-deliverance"

Issei was now walking down on a forest, as the rain started to fall from the sky.

_**Your Life no longer has any value** _

_Why did everyone gang up on me like that?_

_**Let them tell you what your own life is worth** _

_What have I done wrong? I am not sure what happened back there._

_**There is no compassion as life fades away** _

**[That was unfair from their part.]** Ddraig spoke to him.

_**This self deliverance the choice you have made** _

_No Ddraig, I f*cked up this time. Which is why…. I am going to die for them._ He thought determinedly. _And please, don't tell me to stop._

**[You know partner, I don't like this idea of you commiting suicide, but I support your decision]**

_Thanks, Ddraig._

__**Contemplate your last breath**  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath

Not long before a certain fallen angel from his past appeared in his mind, and said _"Would you die for me?"_

_**Goodbye** _

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE: OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB**

_**The pain in your life I cannot perceive** _

"Um, Kiba-senpai." Said Gasper timidly, sometime after Issei had left the clubroom.

"Hmm, what is it Gasper?" Asked Yuuto.

"Do you, I mean, was it fair for all of us to gang up on Issei-senpai like that?" Asked Gasper.

"What do you mean, Gasper? We didn't gang up on him." Replied Yuuto.

_**Crimes of humanity I see and believe** _

"Well, I mean, he did seem to be really confused." Added Ravel timidly.

"Hmm, you have a point, Issei did seem to be genuinely confused, but why?" Added Xenovia.

"Do you… do you think we were a bit too hard on him?" Asked Irina.

"Well, Issei needs to understand how Rias feels, it is important to all of us as well. If Issei can't admit his feelings to Rias, then how is he… oh no." Said Akeno, suddenly coming to a realisation.

"What is it Akeno?" Asked Yuuto curiously.

"Issei couldn't admit his feelings to Rias! That was it!" Shouted Akeno in realization.

"What do you mean?" Asked Irina.

"The last person Issei admitted his feelings to…" Said Akeno, as a look of shock appeared on her face.

__**Contemplate your last breath**  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath

"…Raynare." Said Koneko suddenly, as her eyes widened.

Yuuto's eyes widened at this.

_**Like the knife that cuts through me** _

_**Stabbing uncertainty** _

"Of course, how could we forget?" Shouted Kiba.

"Um what do you mean? Who is Raynare?" Asked Irina curiously.

"Issei's first and only girlfriend, one who he confessed his love to, but, she was a fallen angel and she killed him, for the Boosted Gear." Said Akeno sadly.

"So do you think that because of that, he can't admit his feelings to anyone, not even Rias?" Asked Xenovia.

_**It bleeds my life I know** _

_**Draining my heart and, soul…** _

"Poor Issei-senpai, what have we done?" Whimpered Gasper.

"Quick, we have to go tell Rias and Asia before it's too late". Akeno said as they all obediently followed her.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE: With Issei….**

"I guess this is a perfect place, where no one will ever find me. I'll get started right away…"

_**Like the knife that cuts through me  
Stabbing uncertainty** _

Issei summons a magic circle on his chest area where his heart was located as he prepares to do his deed.

_**It bleeds my life I know  
Draining my heart my…** _

_**Soul...** _

Issei takes the first pawn piece out, remembering his childhood friend, Irina. _I guess heroes are meant to die at some point. I'm sorry for not being able to make up for years of lost friendship._ Her image faded away.

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the second pawn put, as he remembered Xenovia. _I guess, I won't be giving you children anytime soon. I'm sorry, Xenovia._ Her image faded away.

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the third pawn out, as he remembered his crossdressing kouhai Gasper. _Be a man, stand up for yourself, and cherish your friends, something I was unable to do._ He said mentally as the image of said boy, faded away.

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the fourth pawn, as he remembered his cute kouhai Koneko. _I guess I won't be there for you to let off some steam everytime I did something bad. hehehe_ Her image fading away

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the fifth pawn out, as he remembered his friend Kiba, one last time before fading away. _My true friend, we had our pasts and our goals, and we helped each other along the way._

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the sixth pawn out, as he sees the image of Asia, one last time before fading away. _Asia, I am sorry, for not being able to protect you that time where you were taken by Diodora Astaroth._

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the seventh pawn out, this time sees Akeno fading away from his mind. _Akeno, always remember who you are, and don't let your heritage be a burden. Keep moving forward and do your best._

_**My soul…** _

Issei takes the last piece, this time remembering Rias, the one who gave him a second chance at life, for one last time, before fading away. _Rias, my saviour, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I'm sorry, for not being good enough for you. I hope, when you find this pieces. You use them on people who deserve better than me._

__**Contemplate your last breath**  
As you see the face of death  
Contemplate your last breath  
Breath, slowly breath

"I guess this is it. I was glad you were my partner in crime, Ddraig." Said Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear for one last time.

**[Don't mention it partner, I will miss you too.]**

"I guess this is goodbye, my friend. I hope you find a better host than I ever was."

**[I will, but it will be hard for me to do so. Goodbye, Issei Hyoudou. I will remember you for who you were and what you stood for]** Said the dragon, before the Boosted Gear turned back into Twice Critical, before dispersing into red light particles.

_Thanks for everything, Ddraig._ Issei thought as he was finally all alone. As his counsciousness was starting to slowly turn black.

_**Goodbye…** _

"Goodbye, mom and dad. I know you'll be better off without a perverted son like me, haha"

_**Goodbye…** _

"Goodbye Irina, Xenovia. I guess I won't be giving you guys, children. hehehe"

_**Goodbye…** _

"Goodbye Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, it was a pleasure to fight alongside you." Said Issei as he was sobbing.

_**Goodbye…** _

"Last but not least, Rias. I hold no ill feelings against you. And I am forever grateful for giving this underserving perverted nobody, a second chance in life. I thank you, goodbye, and I love you…" Said Issei before his body went limp, and his life, officially ended.

**INSTRUMENTAL OUTRO**

* * *

Rias and her peerage group and Irina have been looking for Issei for days. And it worried them to no end.

It was determined that once they find him, they will all apologize to him for what they did.

Right now, they are on a forest.

"Did you find anything yet?" Asked Rias.

"No, I'm still on it" Said Kiba, who was with Xenovia as they looked for him.

"Nothing, yet" Said Koneko, who was with Gasper.

"No luck." Said Akeno, who was with Irina.

"Let's keep looking, he has to be somewhere"

Fast forward, they kept looking, until Koneko noticed something on the ground.

A crimson colored pawn piece.

She was in shock as there was one piece was found in the ground.

"Buchou!" She called Rias.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?"

"I found something, I think everyone needs to come here."

"We're on our way." Rias ended the call as she went on to call on everyone.

**(5 minutes later)**

"It seems Koneko-chan found something." Rias said as everyone now gathered.

"I found this." Koneko pointed to the ground, where the crimson pawn piece was in.

Everyone paled in shock. Issei wouldn't have gone all the way here just to remove his pieces in an almost suicidal way.

"N..no!" Rias could only say, as she couldn't believe it. It was one of the eight pieces she inserted on Issei's chest. But it didn't end there.

"I found another one, this may tell us where he is." Said Kiba, who tried not to think too much about it as he hoped Issei was safe somewhere.

And indeed the pieces were a big clue as they gave everyone an idea where Issei might be.

As they followed each piece, they felt a hellish cold.

A few minutes later, they found a silhouette sitting on a tree.

Stress built up amongst everyone as they didn't want to assume the worst.

But it was what they feared.

It was Issei.

He was laying there, lifeless.

He been the one who removed the pieces one by one.

He had been dead for days.

"Oh, no…" Rias couldn't take it anymore, and started to tear up. So did everyone else.

They lost not only a pawn, but they lost a valuable comrade.

The guilt started to build up, as they were too late to do anything.

Even Rias tried to place the pieces back up, but there was no response.

"Rias, I think you should see this" Kiba noticed there was a small piece of paper in Issei's hand. It was most likely a final message.

Rias did not hesitate and took

_To Rias and everyone else._

_I am sorry for causing trouble. I f*cked up big time. And I cannot express how sorry I am. And if you noticed the evil pieces laying down one by one, then that means you got to see me one last time. I want to apologize to everyone for being a burden. For not understanding the situation, and for not being good enough. The reason why I took them off, is because when you find them. I want you to use them for someone else who is way more deserving than me. A lowly perverted nobody. I know somewhere down the line. Someone will be willing to do what I was unable to. And that is to protect you and cherish you._

_I am truly sorry, and I guess I was unable to fullfil my goal to become a harem king. Nor was I able to keep my promises with everyone else._

_Thank you, and I love you all._

_Issei Hyoudou_

"No, Issei. We're the one who are sorry, for not understanding what you went through." Rias said to Issei's corpse as she was crying in agony.

As did everyone else. This time, they screwed up, and Issei was the one who paid the price. For their selfishness and their lack of understanding.

There was no turning back anymore.

Issei Hyoudou was dead.

And he was not coming back.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

After Rias and her peerage spread the news, everyone attended to his funeral service.

Everyone was there.

From Issei's parents, to his perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama, the kendo club (whom they hated him for his perverted antics, but the news was shocking to them enough to attend.), the student council, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia and their son Millicas, Lord Gremory and his wife, The Phenex household, even Team Vali was present there. And of course, Rias' peerage and Irina were there primarily.

Everyone gave their respects, and shared their memories about him, the good moments and bad ones as well.

Some gave their words and some just stared in silence.

It was difficult for everyone that someone like Issei, loved or hated, left a permanent spot in everyone's hearts.

Not long after, he was buried in a cementery in Tokyo.

And this was his obituary.

**_Here lies Issei Hyoudou._ **

**_A valued son, friend, and comrade._ **

**_His thoughts may be dirty, but his heart was as good as gold._ **

**_The Sekiryuutei that survived Juggernaut Drive._ **

**_A Pawn who died protecting his master and comrades._ **

**_He will forever be missed._ **


End file.
